Inside Out (9678 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style)
9678 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Disgust - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Quackerjack (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Turtwig (Pokemon) *Jordan's Anger - Tosakatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Nikki Wong (6teen) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Braixen (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (South Park) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (9678 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (9678 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (9678 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Mona Quick Thinking *Inside Out (9678 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Masami We Should Cry *Inside Out (9678 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Hopeful Heart Cougar Five Second Rule *Inside Out (9678 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Billy Dog My Bad *Inside Out (9678 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (9678 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style): Sarah Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (9678 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Hopeful Heart Cougar.png|Hopeful Heart Cougar as Disgust Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Anger Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Fear Sarah Spacebot.png|Sarah Spacebot as Riley Anderson Category:9678 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG